Sweet melody
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Tras estar distanciados por el escándalo cuando se descubrió su relación, se vuelven a encontrar y no piensan separase. Seguirán con su dulce melodía. UA. Crack pairing.


**Sweet melody**

**Disclaimer:** historia ficticia de Hetalia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **Tras estar distanciados por el escándalo cuando se descubrió su relación, se vuelven a encontrar y no piensan separase. Seguirán con su dulce melodía.

Nuevamente te veo desde el bullicio del público. Recuerdo los años en que estuve detrás del escenario, a tu lado, dándote mi apoyo. Tú sonreías, ese gesto brillante y radiante tan característico de ti. Respirabas profundo y te erguías, acomodabas el violín y deleitabas mi oído ―en realidad aún lo haces―, cada melodía cautivaba mis sentidos, me atrapabas con tus movimientos: exactos, elegantes, armoniosos.

Ahora te veo ahí de pie. La luz te sigue, te destaca en la negrura del escenario. Paseas la mirada en el público. Les diriges una pequeña sonrisa, imitación; no es ni la mitad de hermosa a aquellas que me dirigías. ¿Las recuerdas?

Tu voz suele estar entre los tonos altos, tienes un fastidioso sonsonete que al perecer te encanta usar. Lo sé, amas hostigar. Sin embargo en esta ocasión es seria, es un murmullo ronco, que me eriza los vellos de la nuca y me recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos. Sí esos en los que te recorría, como si tu cuerpo fuera un instrumento, el piano tal vez, "seguro", dirías tú. Jadeabas en mi oído, pedías más, decías mi nombre entre suspiros... Si te soy sincero aún me pregunto cómo fue que llegamos a eso. ¿En qué momento me perdí como profesor y me dejé llevar por tu encanto?

Tus palabras me sacan de mi ensimismamiento. Y una sonrisa baila en mi rostro, contraria a la reacción escandalizada del público. Realmente amas hostigar a los demás, no necesito verlos para saber la impresionada mirada de tu hermano, la furia de tu tutor. Escucho detrás de mí los murmullos, los habladurías de una clase que se dice ser culta:

―¿Le agradeció al profesor con el que mantuvo meses de relaciones?

―¿Roderich Edelstein? ¿El pianista?

Sí ese soy yo. Y va más para años, aunque meses es también correcto. Centro mi mirada en ti y por un instante sé que me encontraste, tus azules ojos se mantienen fijos en mí. Ríes y no puedo evitar fruncir mi ceño y arrugar el gesto, Cielos, realmente odio esa estruendosa risilla tuya.

Te llevas la mano al cabello y lo pasas por tu inquieto mechón, alguna vez me dijiste que era Nantucket, tu antena con la que te mantenías alerta; en otra ocasión mencionaste que gracias a ella y un castaño mechón mío nos manteníamos unidos. Infantiles palabras, como infantiles tus actitudes. Pero hay veces en que me gusta creerte, jugar contigo y escucharte más allá de la melodía que tus manos producen.

Logras que vuelvan a poner atención en ti e inicias a tocar. Es en esos momentos cuando cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. El sonido es hermoso y siento calor en las mejillas, tal vez ruborizadas. Esa pieza la escribimos tú y yo.

Mi mente se transporta al día en que te vi por primera vez. Cuando yo aún estudiaba en la Escuela Nacional de Música, tenía 16 años, tú 10 y ya mostrabas talento con el violín, pero también hiperactividad, la que provocaba que todos tus profesores huyeran. Menos uno, mi maestro Arthur Kirkland, joven, entusiasta y con nuevos métodos de enseñanza.

Fue él quien me recomendó a tu familia, cuando no pudo continuar sus clases debido a su viaje a Francia. Fue él el único que no se escandalizó... demasiado (tal vez ayudó su novio francés), cuando se descubrió nuestra relación tras tres años de tenerla, al menos ya eras mayor de edad...

Incluso salió en algunos diarios. Pocos a decir verdad, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del medio. Ahí el asunto corrió como pólvora, Gilbert aún me fastidia por ello. "Tú con un yanqui, quién lo diría", "De la linda húngara al guapo americano, tienes buen ojo" Y palabrerías por el estilo... en realidad no me sorprende, tampoco me afecta. Él siempre es buen contacto, un empresario exitoso que ofrece buenas oportunidades de trabajo, como la agrupación de música gótica que está terminando de formarse.

Género curioso a decir verdad, género que tú me enseñaste a disfrutar. Nunca pensé que por él nos volveríamos a reunir. Y ahora estoy aquí, al pie de las escaleras, ignorando la reacción de los demás. Deleitándome con tu perfecta vista, con tu resplandeciente sonrisa. Siento tu calor corporal y mis fosas nasales se inundan con tu aroma, te abrazo y es así como continuamos con nuestra dulce melodía.

**Notas de la (loca) autora:**

Gracias por leer :D

Sé que la pareja no es rara, es rarísima. Nunca me había pasado por la cabeza, hasta que iba yo muy feliz y contenta en el transporte colectivo metro y escuché Per Aspera ad Astra de Haggard y ambos me vinieron a la mente, la historia surgió fácilmente, más de lo que yo esperaba. Y para qué negarlo me encantan Rode y Alfred * w*

Amaría que me dejaran un comentario, por favor, me pone de nervios pensar que mi escritura es tan equis que no causa ni una impresión a favor o en contra.

Otra cosa: Amo twitter, sigo a Alfred y dijo que me amaba xD, mí está ahí con el mismo nombre: Itaichigo, quiero ¡fangirlear! Necesito platicar más de Hetalia, fanfics y el mundo en general.

Saludos, ¿review?

**Son los lectores los que le dan vida a una historia, el autor le da el cuerpo.**


End file.
